noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Return
Synopsis Kirika is walking and Chloe looks with a smile, holding the fork Kirika gave her as she walks towards Altena, who's standing at the door. She closes the distance and embraces Kirika, Chloe looking at the two from behind. Chloe's eyes look a little hardened before softening. Altena says that after completing her pilgrimage, she has returned. Kirika is inside the Manor, standing near a glass window with hardened eyes. Kirika makes note that the woman beside her is Altena. Kirika asks if she was born here, Altena tells her no, but she did spend a very important time of her life here in these walls. She tells her that when she was young, she was given her first task as a sapling, and she showed great promise. She said their intent was to raise each one in a different environment to see which ones would grow the strongest. Kirika enters a room where there are rusted weapons strewn across the ground. She enters another room where she notices the smell of blood, a chamber with rusted hand cuff chains. Chloe tells her that Kirika is right about the smell of blood, and that many lives have been taken in this room. Kirika says that it's not just this room, but that the entire place seems to be imbued with the aura of death. Chloe tells her that she did live here once, and Kirika says of course, it's her home. Chloe says yes with a small smile and turns her head, quickly asking if Kirika would like to see her room. Chloe tells Kirika that the two of them used to live here together for a short time and that they were each supposed to receive instructions in different places. She says that Kirika was out performing assignments for Altena even before that. She turns to Kirika with a smile, remembering her first trip to Corsica. Kirika, still with her hardened eyes, saying nothing. The golden room is shown and Kirika shoots, killing the Bouquet family with Chloe behind the door, watching with a smile. C: You were truly a maiden with black hands that day, the image of Noir. Chloe tells Kirika that when she saw she then, she realize that she wanted to be like her. She wanted to be Noir with her. Kirika then realizes that Chloe became an assassin because she saw her, and Kirika looks back at the window. Mireille is at her home, the pocket watch open in her hands. She walks by her pool tale and picks up her things. Later that night, Kirika looks at a table, opening a book and looking through it. She finds the maiden picture. Altena is behind her and smiles as Kirika reads out the passage. Altena walks up and puts her arms around Kirika from behind. She later tucks her into bed, asking Kirika to sleep soundly, telling her that tomorrow will be a busy day. Kirika quickly sits up, but instead just says goodnight to Altena. Chloe is outside, holding the fork in her hand as she stares up at the moon. Altena stands before a group of girls, most with their heads covered but two, with their hair out, Borne and Marennes, who are standing away from the others. They congratulate her for her work. Altena says that she did what she was asked, and that revival of Noir is what the Soldats of old would have wanted. She acted in accordance with their wishes. She is praised by the other two for standing hard and firm against various powers in the Soldats and for being able to create the Grand Retour. They say that they must complete the ceremony no matter what. Chloe and Kirika stand before the two in grayed clothes. Kirika looking down at the two with her hardened eyes as Borne and Marennes stare up in awe. Chloe and Kirika are holding two swords and begin to fight together. Borne tells Altena that the two girls she's raised are a most excellent harvest and are truly fit to become Noir. Marennes says that she thought the trials were cruel at first, but she understands now that it's what they needed. Kirika and Chloe are still fighting, with Kirika making no emotion the entire time. Chloe, on the other hand is being very expressive with her slashes, seemingly putting in more work than her counterpart. Marennes and Borne are saying that each of the three girls were equally gifted, but the daughter of Corsica became dulled, like a blade that must be honed to keep its edge, when left in the wilderness. Borne tells Altena that she was given the full discretion when dealing with Noir, which has kept her influence with the Soldats intact. Marennes says that if the ritual is done, then she will keep the power in the Soldats, and Borne tells her that they must maintain that power, because without it they can't recognize their true goal. Altena says they will do it, no matter what the cost to herself. Chloe and Kirika are staring for a while before Chloe rushes at Kirika, their swords colliding. Kirika smashes her sword down and breaks Chloe's, the tip of her blade so close to Chloe's neck. Chloe looks just a little unnerved as she looks up at Kirika, whose face is covered in shadows by her hair. Kirika soon opens her eyes and moves her sword away from Chloe as she's given the chance to stand. Chloe is taking a bath with Kirika, saying that the moment is a dream come true that they've all been waiting for, Both Altena and her. Chloe shows Kirika something, the fork she gave her; she says it is her most precious treasure. Chloe asks that when the ritual is over, they invite her friend here too and the three of them can have tea together again. Kirika moves, telling Chloe to forget the third sapling, because they don't need her. Altena is walking down the hallways and stops, listening in. Chloe holds up the broken sword and tells Kirika that she will do anything if it is for her of for Altena. Kirika stands before Altena, who returns her gun to Kirika, Chloe smiles. It's fully loaded and after blinking, she sees a younger woman with a similar hair style as Altena's before her. The woman hands her the gun, and Kirika's eyes shrink. It shows a younger her pointing the gun at Odette, and she says something before the gun is shot. Present day Kirika stares over at Altena with a shocked look upon her face. It shows Odette from the past and a young Kirika holding the gun, shooting before present day Kirika falls forward a little, pressing her hand to her head. Chloe looks shocked and Kirika stands, pointing her gun at Altena. Altena still smiles before telling Kirika to shoot. She tells her that if it were her task, a Noir must shoot, even if the target is her. Altena tells her that the word of man is always in darkness and that Kirika must never hesitate. She tells her that Kirika will see many dark deeds later on in life and that she must never look away, that they have an obligation they must bear. They both are to bear the most unforgivable sins. Chloe pulls out a knife, holding it in her hands. Altena tells her that there's an answer she's searching for and it's in these walls. She's returned to her home, and this is where she belongs. Chloe looks afraid. Kirika dips her head, saying that she is a sinner, because that's what this family must do. Altena tells her yes. The sin within the sin. Kirika tightens her hold on the gun before falling to her knees with a weeping tone, causing Chloe to relax. Altena then walks up to Kirika and hugs her. Altena takes them to a place where there are two swords crossed. Mireille is driving in a car, a gun in the backseat as it shows the vineyards in the distance. Nav Category:Episodes